


You Were Mine

by tabidaes



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute if you squint, Eventual Smut, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Updates, TODae - Freeform, really angsty, slight nyongtory, slow burn todae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabidaes/pseuds/tabidaes
Summary: "Daesung, you should have left me. I only brought you down,"A story in which Daesung's relationship with Seunghyun, someone who is not so good at expressing his feelings, is a bit one sided. That is until a wild night and a car give them a nudge.





	You Were Mine

The busy, bumbling streets of Seoul were as mundane and as ordinary as usual. Many students, both children and adolescents alike, were milling around after classes. Many adults had punched their cards in order to call it a day.

Choi Seunghyun was one of those adults. 

He worked in an office all day, which suited him. He didn't really have any other thing that interested him but numbers and the smell of ink. But sometimes, this simple man, worked until dawn. This was not favorable to his partner, Kang Daesung. 

Daesung (no need for formalities here) is a simple romantic. All he wants in his relationship with Seunghyun is to be a normal loving couple. Normal to Daesung is cliché stuff like star-gazing on a picnic blanket, feeding each other spoonfuls of whatever sweet delectable available, and whispering sweet nothings to each other late at night. 

Seunghyun, however, has trouble showing affection towards his partner. Daesung had to walk him though the idea of a date. Their sexual relationship was... There... Just not in full swing like Daesung would expect.

Daesung is content. He's just not too sure about Seunghyun though. 

Seunghyun lifted his head to look at the familiar car that was stopping in front of him. He smirked as he opened the car door, "Took you long-"

"Finish that sentence and you're walking home, Seunghyun," 

Daesung wasn't in too good of a mood today. Seunghyun could sense it, but he decided to keep quiet and let Daesung explain exactly why.

"Daehwi ate a pack of peanuts behind my back and when I asked for his epipen he ran around the house and I later found out he lied about his peanut allergy. Songhee and the Kim twins were fighting over everything. Hoseok spilled katsu sauce on Jun's shirt and I had to wash it. Everything about today was a hassle. I probably asked for it being a daycare- Seunghyun are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah I was just... pull over for a sec I think I saw Seungri, Ji, and Youngbae," Seunghyun replied as he lowered the window of the car.

A striking head of silver hair seemed to have seen Seunghyun's unnatural pink hair peeking out of the window as he rocketed towards them in a joy. 

"How are you guys?" Seungri asked the couple as the rest of the trio caught up to the speed demon. 

"We were just about to drive home. Then we saw you three," Seunghyun replied. 

"You saw them, Seunghyun," Daesung added in an unfamiliar, snarky tone.

Seunghyun knew what that tone really meant and Daesung only used it when there was a line for the bathroom or when the kids at the daycare were getting to be too much for him. This tone meant Daesung was getting a little annoyed.

Seungri could sense the atmosphere getting tense, so he decided to talk again.

"We were all going to take a bus to a new bar- uh club thing... maybe you both would like a little load off your shoulders? Daesung especially. You seem like you've had a rough day, hyung,"

Daesung pursed his lips and began to roll the window up, "Give us a second Seungri,"

Seunghyun looked at Daesung with brows furrowed in confusion, "What gives Dae? I thought you would have wanted a break tonight?" 

Daesung rubbed his temple and replied, "I do want a break, but my idea of a break isn't going to a bar and getting drunk off my ass. I wanted to stay home with you and cook dinner for once. Y'know, not order takeout from that thai restaurant down the street again. They don't even ask for our address anymore, Seunghyun! " Daesung blushed and continued, "And maybe after we eat, we could watch a movie and see where that takes us..." 

Seunghyun stared at Daesung blankly as he tried to come up with a solution that would get both of them out of the house. 

"Listen, Dae, we'll go home after a couple drinks. When we do get home I'll let you put on that movie you've been meaning to watch. I've been working too and I think this is the way both of us can take a load off, eh? Plus, we haven't seen the guys in a while. What do you say?"

Daesung sighed and chewed on his lip for a second. 

This was true. They really hadn't seen Seungri, Jiyong, and Youngbae in ages. They were adults. They all had jobs to attend and homes to take care of, as far as Daesung knows, anyway. Daesung kinda expected them to float away after high school and college. "It's only natural," he thought. 

As much as he wanted to stay home and try a new recipie (without burning the house down), he actually missed the way Seungri would always get teased by Youngbae and Jiyong for shits and giggles. And the way Youngbae would vent when he's drunk and Jiyong would often sit and vent with him.

Daesung eyes widened at the realization that he genuinely missed his friends. He also shrunk at the wave of guilt that passed over him. He never texted or called them anymore. He and Seunghyun never invited themselves over to their houses anymore and vice versa. "I guess this is a way I could make it up to them,"

He then proceeded to reach for the keypad and lowered the window to reveal a trio of bright colored heads turning to look at them.

Daesung sighed, "Hop in guys,"

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know man. This is my first fic here and uh yeah?  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
